Jerome Stone (Psychic-Echo Version)
Jerome Stone is the Director of the Alpha Base of the United Alliance of Heroes in Angel Grove. He acts as the base commander for all of the Civillian (non-ranger) workers employed by the United Alliance. He is the Grandfather of the Aether Guardian Ranger, Liam McKenzie . Character History Zordon Era Jerome Stone worked many jobs in his past living in Angel Grove. He lived there for several years. He worked as a Liutenant on the Angel Grove Police Force, before becoming a Private Detective with his former fellow Police Officers; Eugene Skullovitch, and Farkas Bulkmeier. When this business endevour eventually failed the three returned to the Police force; though Jerome felt a certain lack of enthusiam for this position as the time went on, much perferring to be in bussiness for himself. His oppertunity to run his own bussiness came whenever the former owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar leaves for the Peace Corps. Jerome retires and takes over ownership of the Youth Center, until ultimately selling the Youth Center to Adell Ferguson who would reopen the shop as The Surf Spot. United Alliance Around the year 2000, Jerome was approached by a group known as the United Alliance of Heroes. An Organization created centuries ago by the leaders of several different Ranger factions throughout the Universe; with the goal of working together to preseve peace in the galaxy. After recieving the invitation to join, at the recommendation of his former fellow Officer and bussiness partner Eugene Skullovitch; whom had just been recruited to the near by Paralell Base in Stone Canyon. He worked as a detective in the intellegence division of the base. He would soon learn his daughter Alice, and his son-in-law Willis were members of the Alliance as well. A few years would pass, and soon Jerome's grandchildren, Amber and Micah would become old enough to join the United Alliance as well. The two having exception skills in weapons development and engineering. In 2018, a Jerome was with a group of Alliance Agents: led by Wesley Collins, and Eric Meyers former Time Force Rangers, and the Directors of the Silver Guardians; whom were allied as a division of the United Alliance. They were working on salvaging the ruins of Zordon's former Command Center and working on building a new base in this location, which Jerome had already been selected by the Alliance to become the Head director of. While exploring the lower chambers of the Command Center's ruins, Jerome's youngest Grandchild, Liam wanders away from them, and accidentally falls into a Chamber deep below the ruins. Liam was severely injured in the fall, and when Jerome and the two former rangers find him, they also discovered the Aether Crystal fragment. Tenshii , the guardian of the crystal and the Aether Realm of Light, was projecting himself through the crystal. He offered to save Liam's life, if only Jerome would allow for the young child to inherit the power of the Aether Guardian, and the White Phoenix Eidolon , and one day become an Aether Ranger. Years later, and the Pandora Mist appeared, causing illness to the town of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon. Shortly after the Machine Empire's King Aradon arrived to terrorize Earth. Jerome feared for his grandson, as he saw what was unfolding before them. He knew Liam would have to face the Machine Empire and it's armies. Power Rangers: Aether Whenever Liam comes to his office, with designs for the Aether Crystallizers and a plan to utilize the crystal's power to aid in the fight, Jerome rejects the idea, as he realizes the empathic bond between Liam and Tenshii has started to grow to the point for Tenshii to guide Liam without the teenager even being aware. When King Aradon sends down the Cybershade Genjester and Liam appears as the Aether Guardian Ranger. Jerome knows he can't stop his grandson's destiny, and can only aid him the best he can. He instates Liam as a member of the United Alliance. Later he makes contact with the Directors of the Silver Guardians to inform them the Aether Rangers's mission had begun. Unknown to the Liam or the Aether Rangers, Jerome, Wes, Eric, and Adam Park the former Green Zeo Ranger were working together to find the Aether Crystal fragments. Originally their goal was to piece together the crystal and use it's power to counter the Machine Empire with the force of previous Ranger teams and keep the Aether Rangers from having to assemble. The plan had been decided on, whenever Wes had been contacted by Jen Scotts the former Pink Time force Ranger; with information regarding the future of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon in regards to the rise of the Aether Rangers. The fate of the Aether Rangers looked grim, and Jerome sought to change Liam's fate by changing the means which the Machine Empire would be fought. However, the plan changed as Jerome was unable to stop Liam from becoming the Aether Guardian Ranger; and instead turned his efforts to supporting his Grandson in anyway he could with a hope they would be able to change the future. Family *Wife- (Deceased) *Alice McKenzie - Daughter *Willis McKenzie - Son-in-law *Amber McKenzie - Granddaughter *Micah McKenzie - Oldest Grandson *Liam McKenzie - Youngest Grandson *Unnamed Siblings *Various Neices and Nephews Trivia *Jerome Stone is the first Zordon Era character to appear in the series; even before any of the past Rangers. **Though he written mostly out-of-character and with a more serious personality, rather than trying to be serious but ending up being comedic relief type of character which he was depicted as during the Zordon era. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Male